


Impulse

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Humor, Information Retrieval Mission, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Partying, Shadowhunters!verse, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!alec, possessive!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This</i> mission wasn’t so much a mission, as it was being back up: according to Raphael’s sources, there was a vampire who had a habit of skulking around Pandemonium, rumored to have valuable information regarding an impending attack. Information which the Institute needed <i>badly.</i></p><p>It seemed relatively simple – there was however, the one tiny little problem of this vampire having a fierce hatred of Nephilim. However for whatever dislike this vampire had towards Shadowhunters, apparently it was matched by his <i>interest</i> towards Warlocks; Enter Magnus, in all his glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt _[Alec being super!jealous of Magnus even though they are not "officially" boyfriends (yet)?](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144308349938/i-dont-know-but-maybe-alec-being-superjealous-of)_.

Isabelle and Jace had always loved clubbing and partying – at least since they were old enough to get into a club with a fake ID anyway. Alec? Not so much.

 

Alec wasn’t sure why he didn’t enjoy it. Ok, that was a lie; he had a whole list of reasons. In fact, Alec had actually arranged a list as he sat at the bar, sullenly sipping on a.. well, he hadn’t actually managed to catch the name of it but it tasted vaguely like strawberries and something else, and made Alec feel a little fuzzy.

 

The list followed as such: music that was too loud and thumping, lights that were too bright and yet too dark at the same time, so many people crowded together that Alec found it hard to tell which was human and which was not. And there was of course the fact that he had no desire to watch drunken mundanes  _ grind _ on each other. Or watch his siblings do that with strangers, for that matter.

 

Unfortunately, due to Alec’s line of work, he often found himself lurking in the back of a Downworlder party, or pushing his way through the crowds of Pandemonium – apparently demons shared the same affinity to partying as Jace and Izzy did.

 

_ This _ mission wasn’t so much a mission, as it was being back up: according to Raphael’s sources, there was a vampire who had a habit of skulking around Pandemonium most nights, rumored to have valuable information regarding an impending attack. Information which the Institute needed badly.

 

It seemed relatively simple – there was however, the one tiny little problem of this vampire having a fierce hatred of Nephilim, and were Alec or any of his siblings to approach him, he’d probably get spooked and then they’d  _ never _ get the information they needed.

 

For whatever dislike this vampire had towards Shadowhunters, apparently it was matched by his  _ interest _ towards Warlocks; Enter Magnus, in all his glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn glory. Alec had been informed this was called ‘honey trapping’. Alec didn’t even want to begin thinking about all the things wrong with that phrase.

 

The plan was this; Magnus would go to Pandemonium with Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary as back up (Jace and Izzy had been far too quick to volunteer – working without actually working. Of course, they’d sign straight up for it) and would bump into the vamp. They’d get ‘ _ friendly _ ’ and dance and Magnus would somehow pry the information they needed from the vampire with his magnetizing personality and persuasive charm.

 

It was actually working too. The vampire had clocked Magnus as soon as he’d walked in, though in fairness who wouldn’t? He looked stunning as always, his hair artfully spiked up, the ends dip dyed a deep purple. His outfit of course coordinated, blacks and purples managed to look enticing on him, where it made Alec look like he had never grown out of his emo phase. Not that’d he’d ever had one, of course, and he certainly hadn’t carried it into adulthood, no matter what Isabelle said.

 

Either way, the vampire had been attracted to Magnus like a moth to a flame, and he looked like he couldn’t believe his luck when Magnus offered him a few flirtatious looks before he invited him to dance.

 

They were still dancing an hour later. Actually everyone was – Jace had managed to persuade Clary onto the floor and she appeared to be enjoying herself judging from the sunny grin she was indulging Jace with. Izzy had found herself a nice-looking werewolf guy to entertain herself with, and Alec? Alec hadn’t moved from his spot at the bar all evening, his eyes constantly tracking Magnus’s movements.

 

He could say it was because he was watching out for Magnus in case something went wrong, but Alec was unable to convince himself of this, let alone other people. Magnus could take care of himself if he really needed to, but it wasn’t just that. It was that ugly knot in his chest; the bitter aftertaste that no amount of fruit flavoured alcohol could properly wash down. It was the same feeling acidic feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got when he first met Clary.

 

_ Jealousy _ .

 

Alec felt slightly ashamed about this jealously he was feeling. He didn’t have a claim to Magnus. Sure, they’d gone on a couple of dates and maybe had made out once or twice (or maybe three times, not that Alec was counting or anything) but neither of them had ever used the ‘b’ word (boyfriend, that is) and Alec wasn’t about to scare off the only guy who’d ever shown an interest in him because he was insecure and needy. So yeah, he felt slightly ashamed of the possessive feelings currently clouding his judgement (or maybe that was his drink doing that?) but mostly? Mostly, he just felt pissed off.

 

He was pissed off at the way this  _ vampire _ felt so entitled to Magnus. The way he had one of his thumbs tucked into Magnus’s belt loops, his other hand trailing up and down Magnus’s back in a way that was obviously supposed to be enticing and sensual but just looked  _ wrong _ .

 

They were pressed together as they danced to the music, if it could be called that, the space between them non-existent. Every once in awhile the vampire would graze his teeth against Magnus’s neck teasingly. Each time, Alec would feel his blood boil as he downed the rest of his drink. Alec  _ knew _ Magnus’s neck was distractingly nice but the vampire didn’t have rub it in his face.

 

Alec was an expert in concealing body language. Magnus appeared to look like he wasn’t completely sober, judging from the way he stumbled every so often. Sometimes the vampire would say something and Magnus would throw his head back and laugh, but his smile was too sharp to be real, his eyes too focused, calculating his next move.

 

To Alec, it was obvious that Magnus was faking every touch, every coy glance, and yet the vampire seemed completely oblivious to it. He was truly under Magnus’s spell. So why was this taking so long? Why hadn’t Magnus gotten out of there already, away from that creepy vampire? Surely an hour was long enough get what they needed.

 

Before Alec had completely registered his own actions, he stood up from his stool at the bar and started towards the couple, pushing past dancing couples in his effort to get to Magnus. He stopped beside the two of them ripped the vampire’s hand from Magnus’s back. “That’s enough now.”

 

The vampire sneered at him, extending his teeth in a display to assume dominance. “You think you scare me, big bad Shadowhunter?”

 

Alec didn’t move a muscle, staring down the vampire with as much force as he could. He easily towered over the vampire whilst in his usual slouching position, but now he stood at his full height with his arms folded against his chest. He was like a slightly inebriated wall of pissed off muscle. He didn’t need to flash his  _ teeth _ , to make it clear who was in charge here. He tilted his head and glanced up and down at the vampire, making sure to look thoroughly unimpressed with what he saw: a look he had mastered from watching his parents. “I  _ know _ I scare you, vampire.”

 

If the vampire had had a heartbeat, Alec was positive he would have flushed in anger at being humiliated like that.  He glanced towards Magnus as if to appeal to him, but Magnus just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The vampire bared his teeth again in fury, and over the sound of the music Alec could hear him growling at him. “This isn’t over, Nephilim.”

 

“Looks pretty over to me.” Alec commented, taking a step forward and forcing the vampire to retreat a step back. Check and mate. Embarrassed and fuming, the vampire vanished into the crowd, leaving Magnus and Alec by themselves.

 

Alec felt a deep feeling of satisfaction as he watched the vampire’s back stalk away from them, but as soon as he turned to Magnus he felt every ounce of bravery (or possibly stupidity) fade away, leaving him feeling breathless and a bit unsteady on his feet. Of course, the one time he decides to be impulsive and he acts like a caveman.

 

He turned to Magnus silently, who studied him for a moment with interest before smirking. “Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events, I can’t say I expected  _ that _ to happen. You’re lucky I had everything we needed.  You never  _ do  _ cease to surprise me, Alexander. ”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be-“

 

“Jealous?” He purred, “Were you jealous, Alexander?”

 

Alec fidgeted. “No. Yes.  _ I don’t know _ . Seeing him all over you, it just.. I mean we’ve been on a few dates but I don’t  _ own _ you, I didn’t have any right to do this, I’m sorry-”

 

Magnus’s face dropped as he listened. “Alexander, do you really think I’d crash just  _ anybody’s _ wedding? Polyamory and open relationships are wonderful if they’ve been agreed to by both parties, but I came into this hoping for a mutually exclusive relationship? Though of course, if that’s not what you want..?”

 

“No, no!” Alec said hastily. He blushed and bit his lip, trying to compose the thoughts spinning around his head. “I thought  _ you  _ might not want that.”

“You silly Nephilim,” Magnus said fondly, so quietly that Alec had to strain to hear him over the music. “What possibly made you think that?”

 

“Well, I’m.. me and you’re  _ you _ .”

 

“A very astute observation darling.” Magnus replied. “Are you drunk right now?”

 

“No.” Alec denied. “Ok, maybe a little bit. I had a  _ few  _ drinks. They tasted like strawberries.”

 

“Did they now?” Magnus chuckled. “I think we should cut off for the night whilst you’re still relatively in control of your actions. Though it would be a shame not to take advantage of the situation just a little bit.”

 

“Advantage?” Alec gulped, his mind racing at he jumped to obvious conclusions.

 

“Not like that Alexander,” Magnus admonished with a laugh. “Dance with me.”

 

“I don’t know how to dance.”

 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s waist and pulled him closer without any warning, sending Alec stumbling right into Magnus. Alec put his hands on Magnus’s shoulders to balance himself and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “That’s half of it right there.”

 

This wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was kind of nice to be so close to Magnus. Now that he was closer, he noticed all the small details that he hadn’t before. His smokey eye make up was a little bit around the edges from being worn, his temple was covered in a mixture of sweat and glitter. He was beautiful. “What now?”

 

“Now? Now we move. Feel that beat? Move with it, let it move  _ you _ .”

 

Magnus was right about taking advantage of tipsy Alec Lightwood, because he would never in a million years do what he did next whilst completely sober. He began to move.

 

A few minutes of dancing, and then they’d go back to the Institute to tell Maryse and the others what Magnus had learnt. Just a few more minutes.  But until then, he was at Pandemonium dancing with Magnus, grinning happily down at the other man and feeling like he had never known how to smile before he met Magus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful **[Alicia](http://princessofmalec.tumblr.com/)** for betaing my fic for me!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
